Interpenetrating polymer network (IPN) compositions have been developed in the prior art over the past several decades, and many types of IPN compositions have been published in the literature, but few of them have been commercialized. Basically, an IPN composition consists of at least two types of polymers, in which heretofore one was synthesized in the presence of the other as an already synthesized polymer, or both were simultaneously synthesized through different mechanisms, to form a network wherein the two types of polymer chains become interpenetrated with each other.
From a chemical standpoint, an IPN composition is a whole unit structure formed of two entirely different types of polymers, thereby having the physical properties of both polymers, and thus combining the advantages of both polymers.